chuckles_longtermfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Brother USA : Series 1
Big Brother 1 Big Brother 1 USA, is the first USA Series on Chuckle's Long-Term. The series will be hosted by ChuckleGaming and will launch on the 1st June. The series ends on 23rd June Casting Casting started on the 8th of May and will end 13th May. The cast was Reavel on the 15 May 2019 On the 26 of May, Gary walked pre-launch, The replace housemates was TastefulTaco4dayzzzz - Jennie Twist Week 1 - Team Twist - '''The house was put into 4 Teams , With the winning team winning safe for the week. '''Week 1 -Instant Eviction- After the NOM was revealed, it was revealed to be an Instant Eviction. The POV wasn't in play then. Week 2 - HOH Swap - 'The HOH pick a other player in the game to be the HOH , But there person still was safe for the week '''Week 3 - Double Eviction - ' This week is Double Eviction week where 2 people would left. 'Week 3 - Pre-Jury Comeback- ' In the comeback all 4 players played in a Trip It, The 1st HOH Comp with Cody coming back in the game and was safe for week 4. 'Week 4 - HOH Vote - ' The HOH, Was voted on by the housemates, With Cody winning. 'Week 4 - Double Eviction - ' After Week 4, it would be a double so two people leave on Week 4 'Week 4.5 - HOH's Friend - ' The HOH of Week 4.5 picks someone to help them. 'Week 5 - Clown Week - Diamond Veto - ' Clown week, first twist is Diamond Veto,The Diamond Veto, lets you save someone as normal, However this veto will let the veto holder name a replacement nominee rather than the HOH. 'Week 6 - Jury Comebacks - ' Jury Comeback poll on the Discord group, Winner comes back into the game. Housemates Episode Recaps '''Week 1 Before the Launch happen, Gary walked form the show due to family issues. On Day 1, 12 new housemate enter the house. 12 Housemates enter the house on Day 1, On Day 2 it was revealed the house would be split into 4 different teams to play in the HOH, and whoever won HOH would keep there team safe. The first Head of Household comp happened making Andrew Head of Household, and keeping Cody and Alexa safe, Later on Day 2 Andrew Nominated Nikita and Amber for eviction. It was also revealed that it was going to be instant evection week. On Day 3 the first eviction happened by a vote of 5-3 Nikita was sent packing. 'Week 2' Right after Nikita Eviction, The 2nd HOH of the series took place, After an amazing battle Oreo won HOH, However a twist happen taking his power away form him but still was safe. Oreo picked Rosé to take the HOH. On Day 4 Rosé nominated Alexa and Amber because they was inactive. On Day 5 Veto picking took place. On Day 6, Veto Comp took place and Rosé won Veto taking control of the house for the week. Afterwards, Rosé decide to discard the veto keep her nominatethe same. On Day 7 the 2nd eviction happen by a vote of 5 - 3, Amber was sent packing. 'Week 3' After Alexa was sent packing , The 3rd HOH Comp began, with Ashley winning. Then I twist took place where it would be a double eviction and Ashley have to nominated 3 people. She when with Julie , Oreo and Cody. On Day 8, Veto happen and Jennie won the comp. On Day 9 , Jennie discard the veto and left Ashley Nominee the same. On Day 10, With one vote to safe Cody was the first packing. After Julie and Oreo tie up. Ashley voted Oreo to go due to her liking Julie more. After, The Clown form Big Brother 1 UK, Came into the house and let the housemates know that the Pre-Jury Comebacks would be happening. And all hell broke lose. 'Week 4' On Day 12, The Pre Jury comeback happen, With Cody returning to the game. Also being safe for Week 4. On Day 13 the HOH Vote told place, With Cody winning it. On Day 14, Cody nominated Julie and Rosé , At the Veto Comp on Day 16, Ashley won it. At the veto, Ashley saved Julie, Forcing Cody to name Alexa as the replacement. On Day 17, It was Evection Day, and Jess Heart let the house know it was another Double Evection. On Day 18, By a vote of 2 - 1 , Alexa walked out the house being the first jury Member. 'Week 4.5' On Double Evection Day, Steve won HOH and won HOH's Friend, Giving it to Rose. The both Nominated Cody and Melanie. At Veto, Andrew won the Comp. With Andrew saving Cody. Rose as HOH's Friend pick the replacement as Julie. By the end of the night, By a vote of 3 - 0, Melanie was left the house, becoming the 2nd Jury Member. 'Week 5' On Day 20, after the Double Evection, Andrew won HOH. On Day 21, he nominated Steve and Jennie. After the clown twist was Reavel to be is last week. At the Diamond Veto Comp, Cody won and all hell broke lose. Cody saved Steve and nominated, Rosé. On Day 23, It end up being a 2 - 2 vote. With Andrew making a big move, Blinded Rosé out the game. However it was Reavel on Day 24, The Jury comeback would take place. 'Week 6' On Day 21, Rose enter back in the game by lots of votes by the viewers. Cody won HOH on Day 26. Cody nominated, Rose & Julie. On Day 27, Steve won Veto and save rose. Cody replace Rose with Julie. By a vote of 4 - 0 , Julie was sent packing into the Jury House 'Week 7' After, Julie Evection. Power was back up for grab. And Andrew won it yet again. On Day 29, Andrew nominated, Steve and Rosé. On Day 30, Steve won Veto for a 2nd time, in a row. And Save himself. Leading to Andrew to put Jennie as replace, By a vote of 2 - 1, Jennie became the 4th Jury Member. 'Week 8' After, Jennie when packing. On Day 31, Ashley won HOH. On Day 32, She put up Cody and Andrew, On Day 33, Andrew won the Veto. On Day 34, Andrew saved Cody with the Veto, Ashley voted Steve for replacement. And as the HOH was a Tie, Ashley votes Andrew to go Home. 'Week 9' After, Andrew when home. Cody won HOH on day 36, putting up Rose and Steve. On Day 37, Veto happen with Rose winning. Ashley was named as replacement. With the Sole Vote, Rose voted out Steve on Day 38. 'Week 10 Part 1' On Day 39, In a Memory Last HOH, Ashley took the Last HOH. And voted Cody out and making him the last Jury Member. 'Week 10 Part 2'